1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a method for producing an anode for a lithium cell, and/or a lithium cell as well as anodes and lithium cells of this type.
2. Description of the Related Art
In conventional lithium cells and lithium-ion cells, a layer of electrolytic decomposition products already forms on the anode right after the cell has been assembled. This layer, which can contain anorganic as well as organic components and is also referred to as solid electrolyte interface (SEI), is indispensable for the operation of a lithium-(ion) battery, since the electrolyte generally is electrochemically unstable with regard to the anode. However, due to aging and also to repeated charging and discharging of the cell, the cell is destroyed repeatedly and rebuilt at the damaged locations, the active material of the anode and the electrolyte being used up on a continuous basis. The method of functioning of anodes containing metallic lithium is affected by this phenomenon to a particular degree.
In addition to using up anode material and electrolyte, the ongoing destruction of the layer also causes more and more dendrites to form at the damaged locations, which may adversely affect the reliability of the entire cell. In the long run, this worsens the overall surface morphology of the anode, so that the anode capacity may be reduced, and the cell may even fail.